Tension in the ranks
by xXxKittySmithMcDowellXxX
Summary: The siege is under way and Max has never felt safer in her life until she starts getting feelings towards somebody she never thought she could. My first Dark Angel fan fic read and review.
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

I do not own any part of Dark Angel or the characters involved, I do not have any affiliation with any of the cast/crew/writers.

If I decide to add Original Characters into the story I will state so at the start of the chapter.

Speech will have "speech marks" around them.

Thought will have 'apostrophes' around them and be in _italics_ like _'this.'_

Flash backs will start and end in bold like this. **Start flash back**. Blah, blah, blah. **End flash back.**

Reviews are always nice as I always review a story I have read also if you have a story you would like me to read just tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N The story is set at the end of Freak nation._**

The people of Terminal City watched as their flag was raised high into the air as the sun began to rise, Max gazed up at the flag a satisfying smile on her face for once she felt safe, felt at home her eyes quickly diverted to the blockade at the entrance not only stopping the transgenic's from escaping but stopping anybody entering.

Feeling Logan squeeze her hand brought her out of her thoughts had he been talking to her? She gave him a smile and just shrugged it off before walking over to the corner where the flag had been raised, the lines had been drawn and the war had started.

_'Funny I have always tried to get away from being a soldier and look where I am now.'_ She thought to herself but quickly realized it was totally different now she didn't have to follow orders because she was made to, now she would follow orders because she wanted to because now she had a family to fight for to protect.

Her smile grew wider before she turned back to the group behind her "Dix and Logan do what you can to have surveillance all around Terminal City and figure out a way of communication with everybody without alerting the enemy." She then turned to Mole "Mole I want 5 or 6 rotating shifts for sentry watch." Mole, Dix and Logan nodded and headed back down to begin their assignments while the other Transgenic's went about daily business leaving Original Cindy, Sketchy, Joshua, Alec and Max alone on the roof.

"Whatcha thinking' boo?" OC asked as she watched Max's mind work overtime.

"I'm thinking we need to find a way to get supplies into the city without the guards seeing us." She looked at Alec "Up for some recon?"

Alec nodded "Sure thing but you think we could take care of my wound properly first?"

Max nodded with a weak smile she had forgotten all about his gun shot not that it wouldn't heal itself but still gun shot wounds hurt like a bitch if they weren't treated right.

"OC and Sketch you think you could go check up on all my family while I take care of soldier boy over here?" Max question with a slight smirk.

OC nodded and guided Sketchy down to the ground level, Max and Alec not far behind them she walked into their headquarters and looked at Mole's heater "perfect" she smiled and grab a metal rod of the table before holding it against the heater once it began glowing red she looked at Alec who had already gotten his shirt of, holding the rod tightly she pressed the now burning hot end against his wound.

Gritting his teeth as she cauterized his wound Alec would have liked nothing more than to punch Max there and then but he knew she was just doing what she had to so he bared the pain which didn't last all that long either.

Once she was finished Alec put his shirt back on and looked at Max "ready to go?" he asked as she glanced around at the now busy inhabitants nodding she headed out the door and made her way to one of the abandoned buildings she had scouted out before, Alec followed in silence not really sure where she was going and was about to ask when she walked over to a tunnel entrance she pointed towards it to answer Alec's unasked question.

Making their way underground the two X5s began to mentally map out the caves which led to an abandoned part of Seattle.

"This is perfect." Max stated as she scoped out the area.

"We can get in an out without a signal guard noticing us." Alec added.

"Only thing is we have to find a way of disabling the machines they used to track Biggs." Max stated after remembering watching the news report and hearing Logan talk about a new device the government had cooked up to spot Transgenic's in a crowd.

"That could be difficult." Alec stated as he looked out to the street seeing every policeman with one in hand of in their car.

Max walked over to see what he was talking about and sighed "lets head back we will figure this out later."

Alex nodded and headed back with Max to Terminal City through the caves they had just been through once back in their 'home' Alec turned to Max "So Max I was thinking you need a new spot now since ya know you can't sit on the space needle." Max frowned at him with curiosity and confusion, "well follow me" he added and led her up to the tallest building in Terminal City it was perfect far enough away from the perimeter so that she couldn't get shot even with snipers yet close enough so that she could see the action only thing she would have to be concerned with was whites breeding cult Looney's.

"Thanks Alec…" she stopped not sure what he was gaining from this "wait what do you want in return?"

"Hey come on Maxie can't a brother do something nice for his sister?" He asked with a sincere yet cocky smile.

Now she knew there was a catch Alec never referred to the other transgenic's as brothers or sisters they were just transgenic's to him.

"What's the catch Alec?" Max questioned asking the same question as before but in a different form.

"Nothing I just know how much you enjoyed being up on the space needle to reflect on things besides this might keep you occupied enough for you to stop using me as your human punch bang." He was now being sincere Max could hear it in his voice she smiled at him before laughing she never realized how much she relied on Alec not in a way she had Zack or the others but if it wasn't for him she would have took her anger out on some unsuspecting innocent.

"Thanks Alec it is surprisingly sweet of you." She smiled and hugged him he hugged back and for what seemed to be the longest time but in reality was only a few seconds.

Max pulled away and immediately put her guard "uh gotta blaze" she headed for the door but was stopped when Alec placed his hand over it shutting it before she could leave.

"Max stop with the defences you don't need them around me." Alec looked at her she had put the steel wall up so fast it would have been pointless to keep her there any more "I will be around if you want to talk." He spoke softly before letting go of the door and allowing her to leave.

**_A/N: Each chapter will be at least a 1000 words long and reviews good/bad are welcome and wanted. If there is something that you don't like about it say so but do so in a constructive manner if you would._**


	3. Chapter 2

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Alec's words echoed through her over and over again "Max stop with the defenses you don't need them around me." Who was he kidding if anything she needed her guard more around him than anybody or did she? Shaking off her thoughts Max headed back into HQ to get a report, she started with Logan and Dix and would work her way around.

"Hey" she spoke softly as she walked over the two who were deep into their work well come on what did she expect this was Logan she was thinking about, the two guys didn't answer they just motioned for her to come look at what they had created.

Mole had organized enough troops to post one transgenic in each sector of Terminal city, each of these transgenic's were equipped with an in ear speaker and a mic much like the ones Logan used for his phone. Dix handed Max two more one for her and one for Alec.

"We have already issued Sketchy, Original Cindy, Joshua, Mole, Luke, me and Logan with one each as well as the sector guards now if you want to get in contact with anybody you can all you does is press the side of the ear piece and talk anybody with one will hear it. Just don't take them outside." Dix stated before turning to Logan for him to continue where he had left off.

"Also we have every area of Terminal city covered nobody can get in or out without us seeing not even through the tunnel you and Alec found." Logan looked up at Max "Also we have been trying to come up with a way to avoid you being spotted in a crowed with the infrared cameras whites men and now the police are using."

Dix looked up at Max and as if on cue began to speak "we have thought of a couple of ideas but we are still working on it all we need is a bit more time." He paused for a second "and we may need more equipment depending on which method we find to work the best."

Max nodded "OK just keep me informed on the progress I don't want to send any transgenic out if all that is going to happen is he or she is going to get captured.

Logan and Dix both nodded and began getting back to work, Max smiled a little before turning on her heels to go find Alec not that she wanted to but he did have to get his communications device.

It didn't take Max long to find Alec he never was hard to find just look for the bimbo's he wouldn't be far behind them, she spotted him talking to a female transgenic from the X5 group she assumed because of her age she was far to mature to be a younger X series.

Max strode over to him and interrupted the two X5s little chat "sorry do you mind if I borrow meat head for a second?" Max questioned with a slight sarcastic tone.

Alec rolled his eyes and followed Max down the street until out of ear range she handed him the ear piece and turned to walk away.

"Max!" Alec called after her to get her to stop "You don't have to go through this alone you know I'm…"

But she cut him off "actually Alec yes I do because though you are around which I appreciate for the most part you are a waste of time and space if I am going to rely on somebody to take command if the worse should happen it will be somebody I trust not you." After waiting for a response from the usually cocky X5 but not receiving one Max turned around slightly she looked over at him seeing the hurt in his eyes but shrugged it off.

"Go back to the girl Alec do what you do best I have a population to save" with that she left for her new thinking spot.

Alec bit his lip before turning to the girl he told her the info she wanted before chasing after Max realizing she would already be up on top of the roof.

Max overlooked the city most of the citizens were peacefully settling down even with the siege going on they had no reason to panic after all they were soldiers panicking wasn't something they learnt to do they were trained to stay calm and collected.

Her eyes wandered to the perimeter where the guards were changing shift, she then noticed that her troops were changing shift too 'well looks like Mole has the shifts sorted and in perfect harmony with theirs too' she smiled approvingly as if Mole would be able to see it even though he couldn't that's when Max began to think and quickly became immersed in her thoughts.

Little did Max know but her old breeding partner and personal pain in the ass was making his way up to her level that was until he met a group of transgenic's blocking his path four of them to be exact to guys and two girls knowing he couldn't force his way past them he tried to talk to them instead.

"Hey guys let me through gotta go talk to a lady." Alec stated not really sure if he should say who he was going to talk to.

The blonde female that he had been speaking to before shook her head "no don't not until our fifth member is finished with her."

Alec's eyes widened, was a transgenic going to hurt Max after all she had done for them? "What are your numbers?"

Like robots the four transgenic's answered. "X5-701" the blonde stated before turning to the other female "X5-210" "X5-471" a dark haired X5 stated, "X5-205" the final X5 confirmed his designation and they all looked at Alec waiting for his next move.

"What are you're Names?" He questioned but got no reply the other four X5s just went quiet.

Back on the roof Max's thought had shifted from the war to the lost soldiers that had their lives taken from them the memories though painful just made her more determined to win so that their lives weren't given for nothing.

"Nice work 452" Max's eyes flew open as she heard that all too familiar voice "Nice set up you have here even if you shouldn't be here."

"Zack?" Max questioned without turning around she didn't want to be wrong and be faced with the pain of sending him away before.

"Why did you set up camp huh max?" The male moved closer towards her but stopped "As soon as you got away you should have ordered everybody to escape, evade and go to ground."

Max knew for definite it was Zack now only he could sound that pissed off at her for staying and fighting turning around her locked on Zack. "Yeah well I never was a good little soldier was I?"

Zack smirked at Max's comment though it was partly true she had never been one for following orders even if they were to save her life.

"Why did you stay Maxie? Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? Why didn't you avoid all of this?" Zack's voice had changed as quickly as the wind he no longer sounded angry more disappointed than anything.

"Well you see some members of my family have this condition where they don't look normal, they can't help it really it was the way they were made but anyway if they weren't here they would be dead." Her eyes were locked on Zack's as he began to circle her much like a vulture does its prey.

"Max come with me and the others we can leave America and start a new life together like we always wanted." Zack looked at the female he was circling waiting for a response.

"I….." She stopped what Zack was offering was what she had always wanted a chance to get away from everything and be with her family but how could she leave now? Her thoughts began to become long and deep she really needed to think before answering his question.

_**A/N Ok so I left it there for a reason I think keeping y'all in suspense is a good thing, oh and if anybody know if Jondy and Zane have been mentioned in any of the dark angel books, if so do any of you know what color hair or eyes they have? If you do let me know, reviews are welcomed and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for the review reciup and thanks for the info too._**

"Look I don't know who the hell you four are but I have to go talk to Max, we have stuff we need to sort out now either you move or I find another way to get up to her." Alec growled before the four X5s allowed him passage.

He made his way up to the roof and spotted Max being circled by a male who he assessed as Zack only he no longer had the metal extras walking over he stepped beside Max and stared at the blonde X5, "I see you healed with all parts still in tact."

Max rolled her eyes and nudge Alec "not now" she then looked at Zack and shook her head as a single tear ran down her cheek "I want to Zack I really do but we have a bigger family to look out for now and a new mission, I can't just abandon them."

Zack stopped circling the two X5s and stared at Max it wasn't the answer he was expecting but he understood why she would say what she did after all he would have done exactly the same had it been her or the any of the other 10 escapees. "Then I Jondy, Syl, Zane and Krit are leaving."

Max rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly that was typical of Zack always doing what he thought was right but never asking what any of them wanted "just go" she snapped before looking directly into his eyes "if being with your own kind is too much of a risk then who am I to stop you? Just remember we are fighting for your freedom as much as we are ours."

Zack stared blankly at Max before turning to walk away "I can't keep them here Max I already let Tinga, Brin and Ben down I can't let them down too they need me."

Max shook her head and turned away from him looking at him was killing her and she didn't want to show weakness least of all in front of Alec.

"We will always need you Zack" Syl spoke as she made her way onto the roof with the other X5s "but right now our kind needs us more"

Zack looked at Syl and the other three behind her "I told you four to wait down stairs it is not safe for you up here."

Alec shook his head before speaking "so it is not safe for them up here but it is for you?" He had finally heard enough what he was doing to Max was bad enough but to see him take away the freedom of clearly head strong X5s was the final straw.

Zack stepped over to Alec staring straight into his eyes; the look of protection had left his eyes and instead he was showing a cold heartless stare.

Alec who hadn't known Zack for ten minutes could already tell he was torn between his duty and what was right so when he saw the cold look in the other males eyes he grinned and shook his head "open your eyes Zack you're protection job is over, now you to let them live their lives and make the own choices."

Zack didn't take his eyes off of Alec even after the other X5 had spoken, his eyes narrowed partly at the truth to Alec's words and partly because he had decided he didn't like Alec. Glancing at the others each of them showing that same hopeful look Zack let out a sight before speaking "You all have a choice to stay here and fight with Max or leave and live peacefully with me" he then turned to Max, "there lives will be in your hands if they stay Max."

Syl, Krit, Jondy and Zane looked at each other "we want to stay we have been apart for too long we need to stick together now more than ever" Krit stated a smile finally forming.

Zack nodded and looked at Max who was now smiling "take care of them Maxie and know I will always be looking out for you."

Max stared at Zack her smile fading as quickly as it had appeared "Zack" she spoke so quietly even the X5s barely heard it, tears began to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she stared at her brother was he really going to leave them all? Well come on what did she expect that is what Zack had always done he came made sure they were alright then left again why did she think this time would be any different? Because the others were here too, but obviously Zack didn't care obviously being a family meant nothing to him. Max began to glare at Zack as her thoughts became angry and she felt like she hated the man stood before her.

Zack swallowed hard even though Max had refused to let the tears fall he could see them glistening in her eyes as he stared at her he saw the pain, hurt and disappointment dance across her face as it had so many times before when he had left her, he then watched as her features became hard and her eyes showed no love and compassion as they usually did when it came to her family instead they showed anger and hatred. Knowing it was directed to him he turned away from her "I'm sorry" he stated before leaving.

Max watched him leave and although she was happy to see her family again she could feel the pain from when she sent him away return. _'That day was the hardest day of my life until now' _she thought before Alec's hand being placed on her shoulder brought her out of her trance.

Max looked up at him sadness clear in her eyes, Alec who although was a smart ass towards her still cared for her even if it was strange to him. Moving his arms to around her shoulder hugging her gently until her usual bad ass attitude came back and it didn't take long, he had only been holding her for four seconds when she pushed him away and punched his right shoulder. Mocking pain he gripped his shoulder and pouted slightly which only caused Max to smirk and walk towards the others X5s happily.

Krit, Zane, Syl and Jondy all hugged back Max at the same time and Max put on a fake smile as she hugged them back but she couldn't help but think about Zack and how lonely he must feel, I mean why wouldn't he stay he had nobody else to take care of in the outside world his family was here. It was until she thought about this that she realized he had gotten his memory back she had been so caught up before she had forgotten that his memory had been wiped clean, this thought brought a whole lot of questions which now she couldn't get answers to. Max stepped away from the group and walked to the edge of the building standing tall and allowing the wind to whip through her hair as she stared out across the city "I miss you" she whispered hoping the other X5s wouldn't hear her.


	5. Chapter 4

Although Max was trying to stop the other five X5s from hearing her words a certain transgenic had overheard, his blue-green eyes softened as he looked over at their fearless leader for once she wasn't being a bitch in fact she looked quite hurt. His heart melted as he stared at her seeing the tears rolling down her cheek exposing her darkest secrets, stepping over to her he placed a gentle hand on her back half expecting her to flinch and push him away.

"What?!" Max snapped as she felt the hand on her back usually she would have shrugged the hand off and push the person away plus she knew it was Alec she could tell from how he had placed his hand on her.

"Max come on I know you miss him" Alec usually would have walked away from her but right now he knew she needed somebody not that she would ever admit that.

Max sighed but didn't answer for at least a minute "I…Uh…" she paused for what must have been a while because Alec had nudged her. "I do" she admitted quietly before she felt one of Alec's strong arms around her shoulder.

"He will return he always seems too" Alec stated before looking at her, he knew Zack would return even if it was just to protect the others and keep and eye on Max.

Max nodded and smiled slightly knowing Alec was right was weird but it still made her feel better actually hearing it "Thanks"

Alec merely nodded before leaving and heading to HQ to help Logan and Dix.

Max turned to her brothers and sisters her smile remaining on her face "come on lets get you guys settled in."

The other four X5s shook their heads looking at Max as if they had something planned.

Syl walked up and handed her piece of paper the whole time she had a devilish grin on show, "call it" with that the bouncy blonde left to catch up with her group who had began to leave.

Max stared at the number dumb struck for a few seconds, she then slipped her cell out her pocket and dialed it. The phone rang three times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hi this is Adam Thompson from Thompson cattle farm how may I help?" Although Zack had gotten his memories back he knew it would be safer if he used he "new" identity to answer his phone.

Max shook her head the way Zack had answered he sounded so professional "Zack" she choked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Max it's you" Zack had stayed in Seattle and was currently sat on the space needle not that Max knew this.

Max bit her lip when she heard the way Zack had said her name it hurt her a lot but right now that didn't matter, "Zack come back we could use your help" she had stopped the tears for now but she knew she had to get him back.

"What for Max? You have Logan and now Alec" Zack realized a little too late how jealous he had sounded and mumbled to himself.

Max's eyes narrowed as she heard Zack say what for her anger building up but she refused to let it get the better of her "What for? Try because your family is here, try because your brothers and sisters still need you, and try because I miss…" She stopped herself from completing her sentence Zack didn't need to hear from her that she missed him.

Zack felt his heart pounding in his chest as he heard her speak the words I miss, it didn't take him long to figure out what she was about to say. He swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak "be careful Maxie"

He went to put the phone but was stopped by her voice, "Zack please I need your help I can't do this without you I need you." He could hear the desperation in her voice as she pleaded him to return.

It wasn't much of a shock to Max that she had sounded so desperate to get Zack back after all he was one of the few people that could tear down her steel wall barrier in seconds.

"Max I…" He was stopped by sudden commotion below him a female about 22 with a small child was being surrounded "Jace."

Max's eyes grew wide 'did he just say Jace?' "Zack?"

"Max go get together the other four and Alec I need you," he looked down and shook his head "bottom of the space needle hurry!"

Max heard the line go dead then rushed to find the others once they were together they proceeded to their destination.

Zack saw the others arrived and stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding, setting them up around them men that ha surrounded Jace before giving the order to attack.

It didn't take long for the ground to get through the men and too Jace who was curled up protecting her baby.

Once they had gotten to her Zack signaled for Alec to carry Jace while they made their way back to Terminal City, once home Alec took Jace too the medical center they had set up.

Jondy preyed Jace's grip off of the baby she was holding so Zack could examine Jace, Jondy gave the baby a quick check before placing her down on one of the beds.

Zack finished his examination and looked up "just a few cuts and bruises she is going to be fine,"

For the first time in a while Max saw Zack smile truly, she then looked from Jace to Zack "why isn't she awake?"

"She suffered several blows to the head she maybe out for a while lets just be here when she does wake up."

As soon as Zack finished his sentence Jace's eyes shot open and she sat up, "where's my baby?" Panic completely obvious in her voice as her eyes darted from one face to another.

Jondy stepped over with Jace's daughter handing her over to Jace, Jace smiled at the baby then looked back around realizing she was with her family.

Alec who never was one for families tugged on Max's arm before leaving with her following, "So Max I thought brother Zack had no memory."

Max shrugged "he didn't he must have gotten it back somehow I just hope he and Logan don't cross paths."

Alec nodded then turned to see Zack heading their way "catch you later," he smirked before leaving.

Zack walked over and looked at Max "I guess I owe you and explanation," he sated as she leant against the nearest wall.

Max nodded and looked at Zack "yes as well as answer to whether you're staying or taking off again."


End file.
